User blog:Moddy12/Alexander Lee
Name: Alexander Lee Epithet: Purple Death Slasher Alex Age: 19 Gender: Male Abilites: Advanced Level Telekinesis, Blade Formation, Supernatural Athleticism, Combat Perception, Flash Precognition Info Personality Alex is considered to be an unpredictable and charming person. He's more or less cold and careless, feeling apathetic towards anything that doesn't interest him in the least. Despite his rather, violent set up of powers, Alex does not actually enjoy fighting, he sees it as unattractive and barbaric, resorting to talking himself out of violent situations rather than immediately jumping into battle. Whenever Alex is forced into battle, his apathetic nature sets in and Alex takes out his opponent with little to no remorse. At times, Alex may feel morally incline to do the right thing at the times like saving civilians from bad situations or walking old ladies across the street. Abilities *''Advanced Level Telekinesis-'' Alexander possesses a high level of telekinesis, enough to control multiple objects (along with his blades) at the same time. **''Physical Augmentation-'' Alex can utilize psionic energy in order to enhance his speed and strength. He can make himself strong enough to lift vehicles and punch through reinforced metal doors, he can reach speeds that allow him to perform flash steps in rapid succession. **''Object Manipulation-'' By searching inside of objects using telekinetic "fingers", he can instantly learn the inner workings of an object and use the object to it's best. He can also use objects that would usually need special resources to utilize (I.e, Unlocking a door without a key.) **''Telekinetic Force-'' Alex can exert an immense amount of telekinetic force towards a target, destroying most things in its path and putting a painful amount of pressure onto the target, not actual fatal (depending on the being, normal humans would most likely be crushed.). **''Levitation-'' Using his telekinesis, Alex is able to levitate. He can't full on fly, and he can only levitate about 2 feet off the ground. **''Telekinetic Surgery-'' Utilizing his telekinetic "fingers" to feel around a human body, Alexander can perform surgery on heavily injured bodies in order to repair them. *''Combat Perception-'' Alex is capable of studying his opponent's attack patterns and determine their thought process. He's so skilled with this ability that he can examine the way they breathe, their eye movements, find weak & pressure points, and quickly adapt to his opponent's fighting style. **''Enhanced Accuracy-'' Nothing special, but Alexander's accuracy is above normal. Most of this is demonstrated with his blades as he is able to target moving objects that most humans' eyes usually wouldn't be able to keep up with. **''Enhanced Memory-'' In order to keep track of his opponent's moveset in the event of multiple confrontations, Alex has to have a great memory. He's easily able to bring up memories of past opponents and their fighting styles, allowing him to adjust at any moment for any previous enemies. ***''Adoptive Muscle Memory-'' Having such great memory also allows Alex to replicate moves that he has seen more than once. The one rule with this is that the ability must've been used on him at one point, so he know a just how much strength to put into the attack and the affects the attack has on the receiver. **''Body Language Analysis-'' Alex is able to read the body language of another. This allows him to predict if an opponent may end up attacking him or if someone is lying to him. *''Flash Precognition-'' Limited to sneak attacks, Alex can see into a short term future in order to avoid life threatening attacks. *''Supernatural Athleticism-'' Alex's athleticism has reached incredible heights, gifting him with immense reflexes, dexterity, stamina, endurance, and agility. *''Flash Precognition-'' Limited to sneak attacks, Alex can see into a short term future in order to avoid life threatening attacks. *''Blade Creation-'' Alex can create up to 8 purple, curved blades that he can control telekinetically. While the blades are strong, they aren't indestructible and Alex can always create one to replace the broken blade. Techniques Fighting Style Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Moddy's Creations